Guitar
by votepenguins03
Summary: Jack's always finding out new things about Ianto. Often things they both end up enjoying.


Just a little piece I thought of while chatting with my friend about playing the guitar

xXXXx

Jack paused when he got to Ianto's door. He'd been practically living there for the last few weeks but somehow it still felt odd using his new key to let himself in, almost like he was invading the younger man's privacy. He felt like every time he walked into the flat whether he was alone or with Ianto he always learnt something new.

The first time he'd come back here he'd learnt that the first thing Ianto did when got home was to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Oh god those jeans. It made Jack half hard just thinking about Ianto in those jeans. And out of them.

Jack shook himself and opened the door. As soon as he stepped through his nose was assaulted by the smell of cigarette smoke. It was the one thing Ianto did that he really didn't like because it's so unhealthy and Jack was trying to help him stop or at least cut down. Still he hung off his coat and pulled off his boots but as he walked through the flat he heard soft guitar music and Jack allowed himself to smile thinking Ianto was listening to one of his CDs but when he got to the door of the living room he stopped and took in the sight before him.

Ianto was slumped on the sofa in his jeans and t-shirt a half empty bottle of beer on the table and the cigarette between his lips. Ianto hadn't noticed Jacks entrance because he focusing more on the guitar he was playing. Jack had to admit despite his dislike of smoking Ianto did look incredibly hot.

"I didn't know you played the guitar" Jack said quietly, not wanting to ruin the quiet atmosphere.

Ianto jumped and looked up "Started when I was at high school, it's been on top of my wardrobe since I moved back here." he sat up and stumped out the cigarette in an ashtray on the table.

"What made you get it out?"

"I found a photo" he put the guitar down on the seat next to him and picked up a photo from the table and beckoned Jack over "from when I was in uni in London" Jack looked over his shoulder at the photo, Ianto sat in the middle of a battered sofa in jeans and a leather jacket holding his guitar and a beaming smile on his face; on his left with her arm round his shoulder was a very familiar dark skinned woman with short black hair and shining hazel eyes.

"Is that Lisa?"

"Yeah it was taken not long after we started going out"

"I never realized how long you were together. And the others?" He pointed to the two other people on Ianto's other side who were grinning and holding up pints.

"Andy and Sam, I don't know what they're doing now; we all kinda lost touch especially after Canary Wharf."

"I'm sorry" Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, using it to pull him closer and pressed a kiss to his temple, trying to offer him comfort.

"Doesn't matter." Ianto took a deep breath and put the photo back on the table "anyway" he gave Jack a grin that almost reached his eyes "it made me think about getting it down, I used to love playing it helps me relax. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Um... yeah sure... ok just the basics."

"Ok" Ianto stood up with his guitar "sit on the sofa properly" Jack followed what he said and gingerly took the guitar from Ianto and tried to copy how he had seen it held before.

He was concentrating on the guitar and didn't notice Ianto take his place on the arm of the sofa until he felt the younger man's arms round him and their heads so close together that he could feel Ianto's breath on his ear.

"Just relax" Ianto whispered while manipulating Jacks hands and fingers into the right positions. Jack leaned back against Ianto's solid form and moved his head so he was nuzzling Ianto's ear. "Concentrate" Ianto told him trying to move his head away.

"You told me to relax and this is how I relax" Jack said stretching up and capturing Ianto's neck with his mouth again, he could feel the younger man's resistance weakening as his head lowered to rest on Jacks shoulder and his hands moved from the strings of the guitar and began to map across Jack's toned stomach and up his chest, pulling the shirt with him.

"Ianto" Jack murmured against his neck, sending delicious vibrations through his skin "take me to bed."

They lay together on their backs, breathing hard. Jack looked over to his partner and ran a hand down his bare chest. "You should play the guitar more often. You're right it is very relaxing."

xXXXx

Hope you enjoyed it and remember comments are always welcome!


End file.
